


Of Chainsaws and Clowns

by BasementVampire



Series: Black Ink: Halloween and Horror [5]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Clowns, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Halloween, Halloween Horror Nights, Haunted Houses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: The gang is back for another year of fun at Universal's Halloween Horror Nights!  The night is filled with terror, romance, and even a frightening, wheelchair-riding clown...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Only 20 days until Halloween, woop woop! I decided that this was the perfect time of year to get around to writing this long overdue sequel to "Of Haunted Houses and Holding Hands." Enjoy!

“Gerard, come on, we’re gonna be late!” Frank called.

Gerard poked his head out the bathroom door.  “Hold on a minute, I’m fixing my hair.”

Frank rolled his eyes; as if his boyfriend hadn’t already spent, like, twenty minutes doing his hair.  “It looks great, babe.”

“Okay, okay, I’m coming.”  He emerged from the bathroom with a smile that made Frank’s stomach feel full of butterflies.

Frank still couldn’t believe that he was dating such an amazing guy.  They’d been going out for almost a year, ever since Mikey had introduced his brother Gerard to his group of friends.  Frank and Gerard had hit it off right away, and by the end of the night, they were exchanging numbers.

“You sure are impatient,” Gerard chuckled as they got into his car.  He glanced in the rearview mirror and adjusted his hair once more before pulling out of parking lot.

“It’s practically our one year-iversary,” Frank said sweetly, ignoring his boyfriend’s comment.

Gerard glanced over at him with that cute little smile on his face again.  “Yeah, you’re right.”

“Remember that night we met?” Frank laughed.  “Oh gosh, you were so scared in those haunted houses!”

“Was not!”

“You were, too!”  Frank giggled when Gerard turned and stuck his tongue out at him.  “Are you gonna be a scaredy-cat again this year?”

“Oh, fuck off, you were just as scared as I was,” Gerard shot back.

“Well,” Frank teased, “if you _do_ get scared, you can always hold my hand.”

 

~

 

Frank was nearly buzzing with excitement as he and his friends walked through the gate.  Universal’s Halloween Horror Nights was always amazing, and he was sure that this year would be the best yet.  It was the 25th anniversary of the event, which meant the park would thrill guests with new attractions as well as bring back some classic characters—most notably, Jack the Clown.

“Alright,” Pete said once they were all in the park.  “What are we doing first?”

“Well, since we all saw how well your plan of going to the houses with short lines first worked _so_ well last year,” Brendon replied sarcastically, “let’s try and get into the good houses first.  _Before_ they have a ninety-minute wait.”

Pete huffed and rolled his eyes, but they all knew Brendon was right—last year, the group had waited to do the more popular houses, and ended up spending an awful hour and a half in the rain in line for Dracula: Untold.

“Okay then, what house do we wanna hit first?” Ray asked.

The general consensus seemed to be _Insidious_ , so that was where the group headed first.  They passed through the “Scary-Tale” zone, where Brendon was accosted by post-poison apple Snow White, and continued toward Universal’s New York section.  The streets and faux shops were now transformed into the town of Shadybrook, where a Halloween block party was in full swing.

“What is this?” Gerard wondered aloud.

Frank shrugged.  “It looks like—”

He was interrupted by a shriek from Pete.  A girl in a pink tutu and cat mask had jumped out in front of him, waving a trick-or-treat bag in his face.  The guys stifled their laughter.

“What?” Pete scoffed.  “I was just startled, okay?”

Before anyone had a chance to respond, a man in a police uniform approached them, face scraped and bloody.  He looked over his shoulder before gasping, “You’ve gotta help me, please! They’re coming!”

Mikey frowned.  “What?”

Suddenly, a large man in a witch’s hat seized the cop from behind, dragging him away kicking and screaming.  The guys watched as he was pulled over to a little white stage that was set up on the other side of the street and hauled up the steps onto it.

“Cool, let’s go watch,” Frank said, grabbing Gerard’s arm and pulling him along behind him.  The others followed them to the stage, where a woman in a nurse outfit was announcing a costume contest.  Between the police officer, a cowboy, and a chainsaw-wielding woman in a bridal veil, she ultimately determined that the panicked cop was the winner.  Relief washed over his face.

“And you know what we do to winners?” the nurse drawled.  A manic grin drew up the corners of her mouth.  “…We kill, kill, kill!”

The cop screamed and thrashed about as he was dragged offstage, the bride revving up her chainsaw and cackling as she followed.

“Sick!” Mikey said as they kept walking through Shadybrook.  The idea seemed to be that a bunch of patients had escaped a mental institution and were wreaking havoc on the town.  There were several strange little spots, such as a pumpkin carving stand where a man used human heads instead of pumpkins, and an apple bobbing station where a wacky old woman was forcing a man’s head into a bucket of water.

Brendon fell into step behind Pete, shouting, “Boo!” and grabbing his shoulders.

Pete screeched again.  “What the fuck, man?”

Brendon was laughing his head off.  “Oh my god, you should’ve seen your face!”

“Hilarious,” Pete deadpanned.

“You two are so immature,” Ray sighed, but he was smiling.

After leaving Shadybrook, the group continued on for a ways until they came to the next scare zone.  It was full of scareactors milling about and taking pictures with guests.

“Hey, look!” Brendon exclaimed.  “Frankenstein!”

“Whoa, cool!”  Mikey pointed to a big faux-wood wall where various scenes from classic horror films were playing in black and white.  A couple cars were parked in front of it.  “It’s like a drive-in,” he commented.

Pete stopped to take a selfie with Carrie as they ambled through the zone, excitedly identifying all the characters they recognized.

“Dude, look, it’s Reagan!” Gerard said ardently, bouncing up and down.  Frank knew that _The Exorcist_ was one of his favorite movies.

“Here,” Frank said, handing his phone to Ray.  “Take a picture of us.”

Frank and Gerard stood next to the nightgown-clad girl with green goop dried down her chest.  She turned away from the camera, confusing them for a moment, before raising her hands above her head, leaning backwards, and doing a backbend.

“Whoa, sick,” Ray marveled, snapping a picture.

Gerard grinned.  “Awesome, thanks!” he said to the girl as she stood up.  She gave a toothy smile and walked away.

Frank laced his fingers with Gerard’s, pulling him along as he hurried eagerly through the drive-in.  “Tonight’s gonna be fuckin’ rad.”

“Definitely,” Gerard agreed, leaning over to give Frank a peck on the cheek.

Behind them, one of the guys was making exaggerated gagging sounds, and when Frank glanced over his shoulder, he saw that Mikey was making a face and pretending to stick a finger down his throat.

“Oh, shut up,” Frank laughed.  He stopped walking and put a hand on the back of Gerard’s neck.  Gerard squeaked when Frank leaned up on his toes and kissed him hard on the mouth.

“I am _scandalized_ ,” Mikey screeched, throwing up his hands and striding past them.

“Ya’ll are gross,” Pete stated.

Frank raised an eyebrow at him.  “What, like you and Mikey aren’t all over each other just as much?”

“Oh my _god_ , that’s not the point,” Pete said with a huff.

Ray rolled his eyes.  “Guys, come on, stop being petty for like five minutes.  Some of us would like to get to the _Insidious_ house _today_.”

Gerard laughed.  “Let’s go, then.”

 

~

 

Pete froze dead in his tracks.  Universal’s Simpsons section was crawling with clowns.

“Clowns,” he groaned melodramatically.  “Why did it have to be clowns?”

Mikey smirked.  “I didn’t know you were afraid of clowns.”

Pete scoffed.  “Pfft, whaaat?  Nah.  ‘Course I’m not afraid of clowns.  They’re just…I mean, look at them!”  He gave a vague gesture toward the offending scareactors.

There were all sorts of different clowns—guys in frizzy red wigs and girls in rainbow tutus; short, cute chicks wearing demented grins and skinny dudes snarling and showing off gapped teeth—all covered with blood, and all brandishing chainsaws.

“It’s like Ronald McDonald escaped the psych ward,” Frank said.

Gerard chuckled.  “Yeah.  John Wayne Gacy’s got nothing on these guys.”

“Isn’t there, like, another path we could take or something?” Pete asked.

“I thought you weren’t scared,” Frank teased.

“I’m not!” Pete replied quickly.  “I just…thought maybe there was a shortcut.  You know.  I’d hate for the _Insidious_ line to be too long once we finally got there.”

Brendon sighed loudly.  “Stop being such a pussy.”

Pete gasped in mock offense.  “Seriously?  Fine, you know what?  Here I go.”  He took the lead, eyes darting about nervously.  “I’m a-goin’.  Through the clowns.  I’m not scared at all.”

The guys trailed behind, amused. They managed to avoid most of the frightening clowns and were almost in the clear, when they heard the roar of a chainsaw coming from their left.

Out of the shadows came a short clown in a wheelchair.  A chainsaw rested in his lap as he rolled furiously forward—heading straight for Pete.

Pete screamed, bolting forward.  The clown chased after him with alarming speed and agility.

Brendon was doubled over, howling with laughter.  This little clown in a wheelchair was zooming after Pete, who was shrieking and running in circles, trying desperately to escape.

“Oh my god,” Ray chuckled, shaking his head.

Gerard put a hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh.  “Jesus, he’s so fast.”

Finally, after running clear out of the Simpsons area, Pete was able to get away from the clown.  When he turned around, the others were behind him, laughing hysterically.

“Jesus Christ, it was not that funny!” he grumbled.

“It was hi- _larious_ ,” Mikey said.

“That guy was fuckin’ _scary_ , okay?” Pete pouted.

Frank made a face at him.  “Yeah.  Terrifying.”

Pete crossed his arms, pretending to be angry.  “Fuck you, you’d be just as afraid if _you_ were getting hunted down by some crazed killer-clown going twenty miles an hour in his wheelchair.”

“Yeah, right.”

“Hey, we finally made it to _Insidious_!” Gerard said, pointing at the sign.

“Aw, fuck!” Brendon groaned.  “A forty-minute wait already?”

“Well maybe we would have gotten here quicker if _someone_ hadn’t wasted so much time running away from a fake clown,” Frank joked, looking pointedly at Pete.

“Oh, c’mon you guys,” Gerard said, leading the way to the line.  “It’s not _that_ long of a wait.”

Frank hooked his arm in his boyfriend’s.  “Yeah, I know.  And I’ve got that Headbandz app on my phone, if anyone wants to play.”

Gerard smiled and leaned down to give Frank a quick kiss.  Frank felt warm all over, not just from the Florida heat, and knew that this was for sure going to be the best Halloween yet.


End file.
